


Scentless, Nameless

by GreasyLocks



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Actions Actually Have Consequences, Aj and Clementine have some feral tendencies, Aj is snarky and I love him, Camping, Dehydration, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Insomnia, M/M, Malnutrition, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Realistic pacing, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Trauma, clementine is a walking stress ball, debilitating depressive episodes, looting dead bodies, pretty mushrooms, tooth necklaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreasyLocks/pseuds/GreasyLocks
Summary: Clementine struggles to survive, provide for AJ, and deal with past and recent traumas.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children) & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 11





	Scentless, Nameless

"I'm sick of this rice soup stuff,"

AJ frowned at the stained bowl of soggy rice and chicken broth that was a little too yellow. He stirred and picked at it with a snarl. It looked like a herd of maggots swimming in piss.

The measly campfire seemed to crackle in agreement.

"It's all we've got, buddy,"

Clementine tilted her head towards the meek bag of food that got smaller and smaller as the days passed. They already drilled through the canned corn, carrots, and sardines they found at a gas station 11 miles back. All they had left was what they were eating. 

"I know."

"Maybe we can try hunting tomorrow."

AJ's tired, brown eyes looked up at Clementine. Hoping that he'd hear something other than "We'll see."

"Promise?"

Clementine drew an x over her heart with her pinkie.

"Cross my heart."

This chapter is really short, but I hope you'll stick around! they get longer in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! Suggestions are also more than welcome!


End file.
